Qui aime bien, châtie bien
by Nono-Chan
Summary: Ce jour-là, le jeune prince était loin de savoir que le jour où il avait décidé de suivre les cours dans le lycée de la petite ville de Konoha, aurait changé sa vie.


Bonjouuuuur :D  
>Voilà, voilà, une nouvelle fic qui m'a prise comme ça et que je ne sais absolument pas où elle va me mener! (C'était français ce que je viens d'écrire ? Ô_Ô)J'ai pleeeeeins d'idées qui me viennent alors j'espère qu'elle vous plaira un minimum xD Sinon, bah, tant pis pour moi T.T<br>Elle me permet aussi de faire un break avec mon autre fic que je n'arrive pas à continuer...  
><strong><br>Note 1 : **J'ai fait quelques recherches sur tout ce qui concerne la noblesse au Japon mais je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite : Je n'y connais pas grand chose alors EVIDEMMENT je vais faire certaines choses à ma sauce (bon ok, beaucoup de choses en fait) ! Hors de question que je lise un truc du genre "C'est n'importe quoi ton truc, c'est pas réaliste !"... C'est mon histoire, je l'écris comme je l'entends. Si je veux faire des princes gay et bah je fais des princes gay U.U (C'est ça qui est génial quand on est l'auteur, on a le POUVOIR Hahah xD). En fait, non. Le mieux pour vous serait de complètement oublier tout ce que vous pouvez savoir de la noblesse, de ne SURTOUT pas faire de recherches. Comme ça, personne ne sera déçu x)

**Note 2 : **Je ne sais pas quand seront postés les prochains chapitres alors inutile de me demander quel sera mon rythme de publication, désolée =S

* * *

><p><strong>QUI AIME BIEN, CHATIE BIEN.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Deux ans plus tôt.<em>

Un jeune homme brun d'une quinzaine d'année arpentait les couloirs du palais, à la recherche de l'empereur du Japon Fugaku Uchiha. Ce fut dans l'une des pièces principales de l'aile droite du palais qu'il le trouva finalement, en compagnie de l'impératrice.

L'empereur était un homme grand, à la carrure imposante. D'apparence stricte, il imposait immédiatement le respect. Elle, au contraire, était fine et élancée, et tout dans ses gestes et sa démarche respirait la grâce. L'impératrice Mikoto Uchiha, princesse de Konoha, une petite ville en France, était une femme douce et sensible, et d'une beauté incomparable.

- Père, mère, s'annonça-t-il.

Les deux personnes présentes dans la salle se retournèrent à l'appel.

Devant eux se tenait son Altesse impériale le prince Sasuke Uchiha, le cadet de leurs deux fils. De taille normale pour un jeune garçon de son âge, les années d'entrainement à l'art du maniement de l'épée lui avait peu à peu formées une fine musculature qui, aujourd'hui, en faisait baver les princesses du pays. Le jeune prince était beau, et tous les signes montraient qu'il irait en s'embellissant avec l'âge. De son père, le jeune homme avait hérité de la pâleur de sa peau, mais, comme sa mère, les traits de son visage étaient fins, et sa bouche légèrement pulpeuse. Ses cheveux noirs corbeau qu'il avait tant détesté étant enfant, se relevaient naturellement vers l'arrière de son crâne. De sa mère, il avait également hérité de ses long cils noirs qui, légèrement courbés, lui donnait un regard profond, charmeur et mystérieux.

Un regard qui d'ailleurs, fit légèrement froncer les sourcils de l'empereur à cause de la détermination qu'il put y lire à l'intérieur.

- Nous t'écoutons Sasuke, répondit l'empereur.

- Père, mère, dit-il en les regardant l'un après l'autre, je souhaitais vous faire part de ma décision.

L'empereur échangea un regard avec sa femme.

- Quelle est-elle ?

- Je me suis toujours demandé comment pouvait être la vie au dehors, pour un adolescent de mon âge, et c'est vraiment une chose que j'aimerais découvrir. C'est pourquoi j'ai pris la décision de quitter le palais et le Japon, afin d'aller étudier dans la ville natale de ma mère.

L'impératrice fit un pas en avant.

- Tu veux partir pour Konoha ?

- Oui, mère. Je souhaite également que mon identité ne soit en aucun cas dévoilée aux habitants de Konoha, c'est pour cela que je vous demande à ce que mon voyage reste inconnu au reste du pays. Je veux pouvoir suivre une scolarité normale sans avoir à profiter des privilèges que m'octroie mon statut.

- Mais, pourquoi si loin ?

- J'ai toujours voulu voyager dans votre pays mère, et c'est là une occasion rêvée pour moi. De plus, ici, je ne pourrais pas passer pour un élève normal. Par contre, là-bas, il y a peu de chances que je sois reconnu, et bien évidemment les professeurs et le directeur du lycée seront tenus de garder le secret.

Les deux parents regardèrent longuement leur fils cadet. L'impératrice ne savait quoi dire tellement elle était abasourdie par la requête de leur enfant, quant à l'empereur, lui, semblait pensif. Sasuke n'avait jamais été un enfant capricieux, au contraire. Le jeune homme était responsable et bien qu'il n'ait seulement quinze ans, il était déjà indépendant, il savait se débrouiller tout seul, et demandait rarement de l'aide à quiconque. Mais, il savait également que lorsque leur fils cadet avait pris une décision, il s'y tenait et ferait tout pour l'accomplir.

L'empereur retint un soupir.

- Est-ce là ton dernier mot, Sasuke ?

Le brun fixa ses parents, avant d'affirmer d'une voix sans appel.

- Oui.

Ce jour-là, le jeune prince était loin de savoir que le jour où il avait décidé de suivre les cours dans le lycée de la petite ville de Konoha, aurait changé sa vie.

* * *

><p><strong>« C'est là que je dois commencer à me bouffer les ongles <strong>

**pendant que j'attends votre verdict, c'est ça ? xD »**


End file.
